poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Ranger Friend in Need to do a Ranger Deed Transcript
Here is the transcript of A Ranger Friend in Need to do a Ranger Deed. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For they are Power Rangers Data Squad! The episode begins at Gigan Rocks, The Babylon Rogues are standing in front of a stone keyboard which has a chalice with an Ark of the Cosmos in it. Jet presses some keys while Wave and Storm are standing behind him. Wave and Storm are a bit scared. then Jet thinks for a moment. Jet the Hawk: That takes care of that trap. Wave the Swallow: (nods) Storm the Albatross: (hits his fists together) Yup! Wave and Storm are waiting for Jet to take the Ark of the Cosmos, Jet takes it steadily out of the chalice. Jet the Hawk: (holds the Arks of the Cosmos up) I got it! Suddenly, Wave sees a shooting star in the sky. Wave the Swallow: Look, a shooting star. Then, she closed her eyes and puts her hands together. Storm the Albatross: Hey, whatcha doing there, Wave? Wave the Swallow: Making a wish. They say if you make a wish before it disappears, it’ll come true. Storm the Albatross: Ahh ha ha, how old are you? Grow up! Right, boss? However, he sees Jet making a wish too. Storm the Albatross: Uh oh... Jet the Hawk: (thinks to himself) ...All right, star, give me the power to beat him. Then, Three meteorites pass by one by one. Suddenly, the horizon glows red from a meteor impact and the ground shakes. Storm looks at the sky. He is scared and starts wishing when an earthquake occurs. Storm and Wave: Whoa! The stone keyboard and chalice retracts into the ground.. Jet the Hawk: No, the trap! Two huge boulders start falling down, when suddenly, the Ark of the Cosmos in Jet's hands starts glowing. The stones are suspended in the air and the Babylon Rogues start floating. Jet the Hawk: What?! Wave and Storm floats up behind him. Jet the Hawk: Looks like my wish came true already. Haa ha ha ha! With that said, The Babylon Rogues Gravity Dives away from the ruins. (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Autumn Blaze (VO): A Ranger Friend in Need to do a Ranger Deed! The next morning, Twilight and the girls at CHS meet with one of the teachers, Rain Shine. Rain Shine: Hello, Girls. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Rain Shine, Autumn Blaze. Autumn Blaze: Hi, Girls. How's it going? Applejack: Oh well, you know, just relaxing at our own classroom as usual. Rainbow Dash: Yeah, that's true. Fluttershy: And how's everything with your classmates and Rain Shine, Autumn? Autumn Blaze: Pretty good, I'd always hang out all the time as usual. Rain Shine: Now then, Autumn Blaze, it's time we get ourselve to class. Autumn Blaze: Yes, Ma'am. (to Twilight and her friends) See ya, Girls. Spike: Later, Autumn. Meanwhile at the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman came up with a new evil scheme. Dr. Eggman: Now then, the time has come for our next plan. Orbot: Indeed, Doctor, I most certainly agree. Cubot: But uh.... what's our next plan? Dr. Eggman: It's simple, we start looking for the Ark of the Cosmos. Orbot: And how will you find them? Dr. Eggman: With this. With that said, he pressed the button and brought out Egg-MicroTech. Egg-MicroTech: Greetings, Master, What is my task? Dr. Eggman: I've came up with a plan that will sure to change everything. Egg-MicroTech: What is the mission, Master? Dr. Eggman: I want you to lead my Egg Pawns and capture the students at CHS and CPA, once you do that, find the Arks of the Cosmos. Then, head straight to the Military Base. Egg-MicroTech: Consider it done, Master. So, he set out on the mission to begin the hunt for the Arks. At Crystal Prep Academy, Coach Rutherford was ready to coach them. Coach Rutherford: (whistles) Break time over! Prepare for dodgeball! Raphael Parker: Alright, Guys, let's do this! Sawyer Porter: You bet, Partner. Patrick Simmons: Right. Just as they were preparing for the games, Egg-MicroTech appeared out of nowhere. Angelina Rodriguez: Uh oh! Egg Pawns! Rachel Parker: We're gonna need some help! Arnold Rodriguez: There's no time for that now, Rachel, we'll be able to handle this ourselves. Raphael Parker: Yeah, let's go! The Mythic Rainbow Rangers: Rainbow Power, Rising Up! (morphed) All Colors of the Rainbow, For heroes to grow! So, they fought off the Egg Pawns giving the students the time to escape. Erica Adams: Everyone! Get inside the school building! But was no use, Egg-MircoTech was carrying on the plan. Egg-MircoTech: So sorry, Rangers, but I'm afraid that your classmates are leaving with me. As the Egg Pawns distracted the rangers, Egg-MircoTech and the rest of them took the students. Rachel Parker: They're getting away! Patrick Simmons: Drat... a trap to stall for time! At the CPA Office, Professor Neighsay came to warn Ransik. Professor Neighsay: Ransik, we have a disastrous situation on our hands. Ransik: Professor Neighsay, what seems to be the problem, My friend? Professor Neighsay: It's our students, they were taken hostage by one of Dr. Eggman's robots. Ransik: What!? Nadira: On no, that's terrible! (to her father) What should we do, Daddy? Ransik: It'll be alright, Nadira, we must warn Palutena about this before it's too late! Professor Neighsay: An excellent suggestion, Ransik. When Rain Shine saw everything, it was too late with the students captured. Rain Shine: Ransik, Dr. Eggman's new robot has captured all the students form every school, what can we do? Ransik: We know, Rain Shine, but don't worry, only the Data Squad Rangers can help us stop this crisis. Professor Neighsay: Then we must hurry, they're all in great danger. Soon, Rain Shine had to send a message to Robbie and his friends. Rain Shine: Now then, to send word to the Data Squad Rangers for help. Autumn Blaze: (to herself) Well, looks like it's up to me. So, Autumn Blaze left to help them along the way. That night at Cyberspace Headquarters, Robbie was just sleeping peacefully, until he had a vision. Robbie Diaz: Ugh.. From inside his vision, he saw two people with the Gold and Silver Red Ranger morphers fighting alongside them, Presently, Whis used his staff to help Robbie ease his mind. Whis: There, Doesn't that feel better now, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: Yeah, thanks for the help, Whis. Whis: It was my pleasure, Robbie, but I am rather curious about that vision of yours. Robbie Diaz: Well.... I think... I might have saw two people wearing the Gold and Silver Red Ranger morphers. Whis: Are you sure it's no ordinary visions you see, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: Yeah... I think it was... something more than that, like... it was trying to tell me something. That night at Cyberspace HQ, everyone was fast asleep peacefully, all except for Twilight, she couldn't sleep either as she started hearing banging from Robbie's room. Twilight Sparkle: (groans slowly) I hope Robbie's okay, I don't know what's bugging him. But then, she was losing patience as she left to find his room. As for Robbie, he was trying to figure out who are the Gold and Silver Red Rangers. Robbie Diaz: What are they? Where are they from? Who are they supposed to be? But then, there was a knock on his door. Robbie Diaz: It's open, come in. Soon, Twilight came in to see Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Oh.. Hey, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Is everything alright, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: Yeah. It's just... I've been thinking about the vision I'd just saw, I've just gotta figure out who are those people... I don't suppose you have any answers, would ya? Twilight Sparkle: Uuugh! I don't know! For the last time, Robbie, you were given the spirit Rangers as backup, I don't know who found them or where they found them. Robbie Diaz: Seriously? That's all you know? Twilight Sparkle: I'm sorry, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: That doesn't tell me anything about who they are! I need answers! I feel like I'm... I'm looking at a complete stranger. Oh! Then, Spike came to see what's going on. Spike: Is Robbie doing okay, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: No good, Robbie's been having these visions or something. With that, Twilight looked back at Robbie. Twilight Sparkle: Say, Robbie. Why don't we do some late night research? See what we can find out. Robbie Diaz: Really? You'd do that? Twilight Sparkle: Of course! I'm sure we can find something. And so, Twilight, Spike, and Robbie started their research together. The next morning, neither Robbie, Twilight nor Spike has found any information. Twilight Sparkle: Nothing. Nothing in this one either! Robbie Diaz: Nothing at all about the Gold and Silver Red Rangers? This is getting ridiculous! Twilight Sparkle: I know! It's hard to believe, but humans know next to nothing about sixth rangers. Apparently they're too rare and too sacred to try to talk to or study! Spike: I wonder if people sometimes cry... Twilight Sparkle: Aw, Spike. Spike: I'm sorry, Guys, there's still nothing from Robbie's visions. With Twilight looking ashamed, Robbie knew how hard they tried to help. Robbie Diaz: It's okay, Twilight. I'm gonna discover who they are if it's the last thing I do! The, the rest of Twilight's friends came to see them. Rarity: Yoo-hoo! Rainbow Dash: Hey, Guys! Spike: Waugh! Rarity: Good morning! Rainbow Dash: Ya wanna join the rest of us for breakfast? Twilight Sparkle: That sounds great. I'm famished. Robbie Diaz: Count me out. (to Spike) Spike, gather the guys together, we gotta get an early start! Spike: Right! Rarity: An early start? Fluttershy: Really? Robbie Diaz: Absolutely! The guys and I are going on a quest of self-discovery! I need to learn what it means to see the world. And the only way I'm gonna do that is to form the Boys Rescue Expedition! Serena: What?! The Girls: What?!? Then, Yoshi, Mordecai and Rigby popped up. Yoshi: Did someone say expedition?! Mordecai: I can hardly wait! Rigby: What's the catch, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: Remember what I said about using the Data Squad Megaship, well, now's the time to test it out. Sonic the Hedgehog: Awesome, I could get into that. Manic the Hedgehog: Me too, bro. Robbie Diaz: Well then, let's get to work! The Guys: Right! With that, Rainbow Dash was mostly surprised with the idea. Rainbow Dash: Rob, that's nonsense talk! I know that you're a ranger, but those villains like Nightmare Moon and Ivan Ooze mean business! They're big, and tough, and scary... Robbie Diaz: And some heroes are small, and meek... and Yoshi likes to wear aprons. Yoshi: No I don't! Gmerl: Sorry to say this, Yoshi, but yes you do. Mordecai: Remember the time we saw Shaun of the Dead? You wouldn't study your homework for a week! Yoshi: I was sleeping in that week! Mordecai: (while imitating Yoshi) Oh no! The zombie is gonna get me! Then, the guys just laughed. Yoshi: You're a doofus. Robbie Diaz: See? This is exactly why we need to do this. Rainbow Dash: All I'm saying is that you guys could get hurt. Pinkie Pie: Yeah, and not to mention that you'll be outnumbered by one of Eggman's robots too! Rarity: Darling, this time I really do have to agree with Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. I don't want those big, ugly, nasty robots to hurt one little scratch on Spikey's cutesy-wutesy head! Serena: ???,.??? Robbie Diaz: I'm sorry, Serena, but I've made up my mind. ???,.??? Robbie Diaz: (grunts) Serena! let go! Serena: No! i won't let do this! Rarity: Oh, uh, quick, do something! Stop him before it's too late! Then, they all had to fight over the controls Spike was safe guarding. Spike: Ngh! Hey! Give it back! With that, Twilight had to stop the fight. Twilight Sparkle: Hold it! Then, she pushed them apart. Spike: Whoa! Rainbow Dash: Aaagh! However, they didn't noticed that Lord Beerus was awake and in his pajamas as he yawned. Lord Beerus: (yawning) What's all the noise about, can't you mortals learn how to be quiet and let a God get some sleep around here?! Lady Palutena: Rangers, what's wrong? Pit: Yeah, it felt like there was an earthquake in here. Serena: Robbie was,. ???,.??? With that said, Whis and Palutena stared, first at the boys, then, at Robbie. Whis: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: It's nothing like that, Whis. Lady Palutena: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Lord Beerus: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5